


KakaZabu Omegaverse drabbles

by lorichelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Momochi Zabuza, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Haruno Sakura, Beta Konan (Naruto), Beta Uzumaki Naruto, Beta Yamato | Tenzou, Bonds, Fluff and Humor, Love, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Omega Yuuhi Kurenai, Omegaverse SFW Week 2021, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Parent-Child Relationship, References to Mpreg, Scenting, courting, instincts, kakazabu, pup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorichelle/pseuds/lorichelle
Summary: Off-screen interludes and slices of life from my KakaZabu A/B/O universe for Omegaverse SFW Week 2021
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Momochi Zabuza, Konan/Yamato | Tenzou/Yuuhi Kurenai, Momochi Zabuza/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Omegaverse SFW Week 2021





	1. Day 1: Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are property of Kishimoto. I make no profit from this project.

The pack always knew when Kakashi’s heat was approaching.

A faint hint of honey would start to mingle in his normal minty pine scent. And over the next few days the honey would blend with the mint and completely overpower the pine, signaling the blooming of his heat.

Being the only omega in a pack with three betas and one alpha garnered him a lot of attention and affection. Kakashi is always shy in the beginning but by the time his hormones start taking over, his mind relaxes in their presence and his body instinctually soaks up their affection, their soothing essence giving him the comfort he needed to stay grounded during his time alone.

Not that he had to be alone. Sasuke of course, being pack alpha, offered each time. Tenzo never offered but then again, he didn’t have to. Years of friendship had developed some unspoken communication between them. Tenzo didn’t have to offer because Kakashi knew that if he ever needed anything, he would always be there, especially to support him through his heats.

Sakura would come and make sure he had plenty of water and that his apartment was tidy and all his laundry would be done and that he had enough clean blankets and sheets.

Believe it or not, Kakashi left the food stocking to Naruto. Bless her heart, Sakura is lovely but she can’t cook to save her life. Naruto brought plenty of ramen, unsurprisingly, but he also had enough care and common sense to get him fruit and some pre-made meals so Kakashi didn’t have to cook.

Naruto also made sure to get their friend Sai to cover Kakashi’s shifts at their job at Jiraya’s bookstore.

The day before Kakashi’s first day of heat leave, Tenzo would hang out with Kakashi and cook a hearty meal for the two of them so that the omega would have strength and energy for the first wave. Kakashi would then take a nice relaxing bath to relax so he didn’t go to bed tense.

Finally, there was Sasuke.

The alpha of the pack always freed up his schedule to come to Kakashi’s home after Tenzo left. He would make sure that Kakashi was dressed comfortably and had water in his bedroom. Sasuke would help Kakashi make his nest and get him settled. He would give their omega a new set of shirts from each pack member to keep with him in his nest in case he got lonely or anxious.

And last but not least, Sasuke would give Kakashi a loving kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Kakashi was appreciative and grateful of the pack’s gestures, he truly was.

But still…

After hearing the door shut after Sasuke, Kakashi retrieved the shirt he stole from Zabuza from its hiding place inside his pillowcase. He briefly brought it to his face and slowly inhaled, breathing in deeply, sending the musky ocean scent of his desired alpha into his senses, into his mind.

He came back to himself after a few moments and covered the alpha’s shirt around his pillow and wrapped himself around it, clutching it like a lifeline as he suffered through the painful, hot need alone for the next few days, all the while wishing he was in the arms of his secret love.


	2. Day 2: Pup, Scenting

It was getting late and Kakashi’s attention to the movie they had on was waning. Zabuza wasn’t scheduled to close the bar that night so he was able to come by a little earlier but it was now one in the morning. It was easy to lose track of time when they were together. And it was always strange whenever he would leave. It never felt right, him not being with the two of them.

His son Koda was six months old whenever Zabuza came back into his life. At first it was a little awkward, given the circumstances, but the two of them took a liking to each other very quickly. Kakashi was touched and filled with an indescribable happiness to see his little boy bond with the man he was secretly in love with.

Koda was very hard to get to sleep tonight, fidgety and whiney and Kakashi wasn’t sure why, not until Zabuza finally arrived. The moment Zabuza picked him up, the pup quieted down. They both sat on the sofa and Koda laid flat on Zabuza’s chest, little face planted right into the alpha’s neck, his breath slowly evening out as he fell asleep.

That was a little while ago now yet Zabuza still had Koda resting safely and comfortably in his arms. And as Kakashi turned away from the movie, his eyes widened and his heart soared.

He couldn’t tell if Zabuza was awake or not, the alpha’s eyes were closed as he held the pup and he had one arm supporting his bottom but the other arm was across Koda, and Kakashi noticed that Zabuza was rubbing his wrist along his son’s back. He was also slowly rubbing his cheek against the crown of Koda’s head, every once in a while his lips brushed through Koda’s black hair and Kakashi could already smell Zabuza’s scent mingling with his son’s in the air around them. And Koda was still pressed snuggly against the alpha’s neck, breathing him in as he dreamed.

It was more than he could ever wish for - his son and desired alpha falling in love and building their own special bond. Koda was a happy baby and smiled a lot but his smile was always brightest when the three of them were together.

But Zabuza was still just his desired alpha. His inner omega chose him. His heart chose him. Zabuza and Koda became his everything. But Kakashi was too afraid to tell him, too afraid to potentially shatter the preciousness of whatever this was that they had.

The omega quietly took out his phone and took a picture of his desired family and selfishly made another wish that maybe one day he would have a place in a picture with them.


	3. Day 4: Left Hand || Right Hand || Pack Leader

Zabuza was laying in bed, doing the same thing he did every night before bed and during the night if he couldn’t sleep - scrolling through the few pictures he had of Kakashi and Koda on his phone. Those two were his everything. Everything was going right again. Kakashi was back in his life, bringing with him a little piece of heaven with spiky black hair that gave Zabuza a kind of true joy he never thought he was capable of feeling. Their two packs were getting along. And he and Kakashi were growing closer and every day Zabuza fell even deeper in love with them both.

But it wasn’t perfect. There was that small and empty lonely space in his core that couldn’t be filled. It was a constant ache in his heavy heart. He wasn’t complete. And he never will be. Because he doesn’t plan on telling Kakashi how he feels. Things are perfect - almost - and the alpha will be damned if he were to stupidly risk the happiness they had right now.

So, all he had were these pictures. And that was enough. It had to be.

His senses suddenly shifted as he heard a car door shut literally right outside.

He quickly got up and made his way to the front door just in time to hear two lame knocks. Zabuza unlocked the door and pulled it open, revealing a rain-drenched Sasuke leaning heavily on the doorframe, tired and bloodshot eyes looking at him with what Zabuza could only describe as emotional exhaustion. He couldn’t also help but notice that the puffiness under his eyes, so clearly he’s been crying. Great.

Zabuza let Sasuke in and shut the door behind him and as he turned back he noticed the mostly empty bottle in Sasuke’s pale hand.

Zabuza growled at the younger alpha. _Godamnit Sasuke. Not only is this pathetic and not only is this dangerous but you’re a fucking cop! Please tell me you weren’t this stupid._

He snatched the bottle out of Sasuke’s hand and set it on the coffee table. There was only mild irritation in Sasuke’s eyes but what was plain to see was the frustration and sadness. That’s also when Zabuza caught a very faint whiff of Naruto’s scent coming off Sasuke’s clothes.

Great. It’s fuck o’clock at night and he’s got to deal with a drunk, lovesick alpha dripping all over his wood floor.

He sighed and gave himself a few seconds to calm down and focus on Sasuke’s energy. Zabuza’s initial irritation was unfair to the younger alpha. He knew why he had come here. It’s because Zabuza is the only person who can truly understand and relate to his position. And as he looked at the now hopeless expression on his friend’s face, Zabuza stepped closer, slowly backing Sasuke up against the wall. As he was placing his hands flat against the wall on either side of Sasuke’s head, the older alpha was reminded of Sasuke’s private words to him weeks ago:

_”We’re both in love with people who don’t love us back.”_

The pictures of Kakashi and Koda that he was just looking at flashed in his mind and he felt the painful pressure of that empty space inside of him again. He sighed heavily and leaned their faces closer.

_”You’re right.”_

A whine left Sasuke that made Zabuza give a sad grumble before Sasuke grabbed the older alpha’s face and smashed their lips together. 


	4. Day 5: Purring || Growling || Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: 
> 
> Modern courting can include small, simple gestures that offer convenience and/consideration and concern for one's well being. It can also include bold moves to ensure health and safety of the one(s) being courted. Once a person falls in love with someone and they come to a point where they know they want to spend the rest of their life with them, that is their dynamic choosing its mate. But in humans, we all know it is not as simple as that. That someone becomes that person's 'desired mate'. If the person chooses to pursue the chances of reciprocation, this is where courting begins. And even if the person chooses not to pursue love, their instincts may subconsciously drive them into courting gestures and behaviors with almost no control.

Zabuza walked up to Kakashi’s door and paused, listening for any sounds coming from within his apartment. It was after midnight so he wasn’t surprised if he and Koda were asleep, but when Zabuza got off work almost two hours ago, Kakashi still hadn’t responded to the texts he sent him. Even though they were… just friends… they always made a point to talk before bed. Kakashi was at home with Koda tonight and as usual, Zabuza sent him a text to let him know he was home and asked how the two of them were doing.

But it’s been almost two hours. And though it seemed silly, due to the amount of perfectly logical explanations, to worry about it too much but something wasn’t sitting right with Zabuza. So he eventually made the decision to make the ten minute drive to their apartment to check on them himself.

The alpha pulled out the spare key that Kakashi had given him to his own apartment. Zabuza had always offered to help Kakashi and Koda in any way and with an infant, help always comes in many forms. Zabuza made a passing, light-hearted comment about Kakashi going ahead and giving him a spare key, they did only live ten minutes apart after all.

Zabuza would never forget the day when his desired omega actually gave him a spare key. He was blushing the entire time but trying to make it seem casual, defaulting to all of the logical explanations, again. But Zabuza didn’t know if Kakashi was aware of the deeper, subliminal meaning of that particular gesture.

He gave Zabuza complete and perfect access to his and his child’s home, their nest, their safe haven. A key to their home was the most meaningful gift Zabuza could ever possibly receive. The key itself was not a present. The real gift - was the trust. And not only was he trusted in their home, he was welcome. And on top of all of the other emotions he felt, he also felt useful. His inner alpha was touched beyond words. The gesture meant he could help the omega and the pup whenever he wanted, he could be there if he ever needed to be. And, they wanted him to be there.

But back to now. He was on alert.

He slowly turned the key and paused after it made the soft click but he heard nothing. He gently pushed open the door and did indeed see light but it was only the small desk lamp Kakashi sometimes used on the dining table in the corner of his old and crappy one room unit. The omega was sitting at the table with his head on his arms, fast asleep. Zabuza crept in quietly, shutting the door softly and locking it.

It was a piss poor excuse for a lock though and the alpha had been meaning to install a deadbolt at some point but now he’s going to go ahead and get that done first thing tomorrow.

After getting his shoes off, he tiptoed over to Koda’s playpen where he sleeps, because there’s not enough room for both a crib and a playpen, and looked inside.

And panicked when he wasn’t there.

He turned his head around the room quickly and sighed silently in relief when he saw Koda on the bed in the middle of the mattress. He walked over to him and saw that the babe was on his back snoring lightly, fast asleep. He rubbed his hand over his face hard. Already there was an obvious thing that needed to be considered: what was so distracting that Kakashi fell asleep and left his baby on the bed?

First thing’s first then.

Zabuza carefully lifted the little boy up and carried him over to his cheap playpen and laid him down gently before covering him up with his one little blanket and two of Kakashi’s shirts. But as he stood up, he paused as he stared at the little pup he’d unknowingly fallen for and bonded with and his inner alpha’s instincts gave a little twitch.

After glancing to make sure Kakashi was still asleep, he removed both his shirt and his tank top. He then put his shirt back on and carefully placed his tank top in Koda’s crib next to one of Kakashi’s shirts. The little one instantly inhaled deeply before letting out a long, contented sigh. Zabuza smiled.

But now he had to take care of his desired omega.

He quietly walked over to the table and looked closely at the omega. There was dried crust on his cheeks and a few dried wet splotches on the papers he was resting on. It broke Zabuza’s heart to know that the man he secretly loved had been crying. And now Zabuza had to solve this mystery and fix whatever could be falling apart.

He glanced at the papers and the one on top had ‘PAST DUE’ printed in big red letters at the top. Ah, ok. Bills. Everybody has them. But there was still a feeling that something else was really wrong.

So he went ahead and crouched down on the floor next to the chair and released his scent in the omega’s direction and whispered his name softly.

Kakashi’s eyes fluttered open and Zabuza hated how red those beautiful grey eyes looked. But he didn’t want Kakashi to wake up fully, so he leaned up and nuzzled Kakashi’s face affectionately, making the omega hum happily, sore eyes falling closed. Zabuza helped Kakashi get up and moved him carefully in the dark the few feet over to the mattress. He laid him down and ran his fingers through the silver hair to keep him relaxed.

“Koda?” he mumbled.

“Asleep.” Zabuza whispered back, pulling the covers up to Kakashi’s chin, just the way he knows the omega likes.

It didn’t take lake for Kakashi’s breathing to even back out and Zabuza sighed and turned around towards the table.

Even though he was allowed into their home, this would be a complete invasion of privacy. He was totally in the wrong if he did this. But he remembered those sad grey eyes from a few moments ago and the alpha just knew there was something that needed to be known.

He leaned down and looked over the first ‘PAST DUE’: Electricity. Ok, fine. It happens. But the due date on the late invoice was three days ago, which means the electric company could cut the power any second now. Shit.

He set that paper aside and looked at the next paper. It looked to be from the property manager. It also looked like they were informing the residents that they are responsible for paying for any damage sustained inside the units when the pipes burst during a bad cold snap just a few weeks ago.

Zabuza frowned. Kakashi said that they had water damage in the bathroom. The alpha quietly made his way into their tiny bathroom with the flashlight on his phone and looked around. Sure enough, there was something behind the toilet on the bottom of the wall near the tub. He couldn't stop the small growl when he realized that it was black mold.

A baby bathes not two feet away from that every night. Surely Kakashi had to know, well, if he didn’t before, the letter let him know now. Zabuza stood up slowly, calmed himself down so he could focus. This was merely problem number two. He can’t make any kind of plan without having all the pieces to the puzzle.

He went back over to the table and set aside the notice. At least Zabuza knew such a repair wouldn’t cost too much. So now he just has to find the heavy hitter. What caused the tears? Was it the sheer number of little issues, or…

Zabuza had a sick feeling as he looked over the last paper in the pile. That sick feeling hit so hard again it almost knocked him over.

It was from Kakashi’s health insurance company. It seemed Kakashi was behind in some payments. Zabuza read further and as his eyes got to the bottom of the page, his heart stopped.

The omega’s insurance paid for a good portion of his labor and delivery but… Koda had health problems at birth, being premature and having to spend two weeks in the NICU. And the insurance barely covered half of those special services. The balance owed was five figures long. In the low five figures at least, but still five figures.

Zabuza felt the same weight Kakashi might be feeling hit him and he hunched over, feeling the urge to rest his head on the table just like he had. Then, that feeling quickly morphed into frustration and a bit of hurt. Why didn’t Kakashi tell anyone he was in this much trouble? Jiraya’s book store was really popular but it was still simply a bookstore, so no lap of luxury for Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura but the ‘old perv’ was lucky enough to be able to afford some kind of benefits.

But given Koda’s rough arrival, this, unfortunately, shouldn’t be surprising and beyond anyone’s control.

Zabuza took out his phone. The only important information was the accounting and the notice, so he took photos of those. Now he knew what he had to work with. A part of him was just sad though. How long had Kakashi been struggling? Why didn’t he let Zabuza know? Did the pack even know?

Well, if they didn’t, they were going to find out soon enough.

Numbly, he placed the papers back to the exact way he found them and walked over to give little Koda one more look. He thought of the insurance bill and deflated slightly, feeling his own face pinch from the emotions. He couldn’t help it and reached down to lightly stroke Koda’s soft, pale cheek.

_Kakashi almost lost you. I almost lost you before I even got a chance to meet you. And even though your battle is over, your daddy’s fight is just beginning._

In his sleep, Koda turned to mouth at Zabuza’s finger, at which the alpha then brought his tank top and one of Kakashi’s shirts up to Koda and the little one curled himself around the bunch, a long and happy sigh escaping him. Zabuza watched him for a little longer before he stood.

_Life is hard, little one. Sometimes you lose. And sometimes you lose a lot. But you can rest easy. Because you will never lose me._

He turned and walked over to where his desired omega lay still fast asleep. Even in dreams Kakashi still wasn’t at peace. But it didn’t matter. Because Zabuza is going to change that. He carefully brushed aside Kakashi’s bangs and gently placed a kiss to his forehead, making his own silent promises.

And as he prepared to leave, he looked back at Kakashi one last time and whispered the only words he had in his head and heart right now.

_”I love you.”_

+++++

Zabuza was just pulling out of Kakashi’s place when he pulled out his phone and put the call on speaker.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

There was a shuffling sound followed by a soft grunt.

_“Zabuza?”_ Sasuke’s deep, groggy voice came through.

“Gather your pack.” Zabuza commanded. That earned him a clear growl from the pack alpha.

_“Excuse you?”_

“It’s about Kakashi.”

There was a moment of foreboding quiet before Zabuza spoke again, his own alpha voice echoing through both ends of the call.

**“We need to talk.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [@lorichelle-x](https://lorichelle-x.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
